Bosku,Musuhku Sekaligus PUJAAN HATIKU chapter 1
by Hiyori Miyama
Summary: apa jadinya bila Seorang Wanita kampung seperti sakura datang kekota terkenal seperti jakarta, dan menjadi sebuah sekretaris di salah satu perusahaan ternama disana? Penasaran?


**Bosku,Musuhku Sekaligus PUJAAN HATIKU!**

Disclaimer : Naruto ^^Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei^^

Warning : AU,Typo(s),Abal-abal,EYD berantakan,Super duper GAJE,yang Jelas Alur-Cerita-Se-MAU-Ane.

Author : Saya Sendiri "MiaAmane"

RnR :D

DL? DR!

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading (^_^) (^/_\^)

.

.

.

.

#Gubraak

Pengendara Mobil : Tchh,,, Makannya mbak kalo jalan hati-hati *Ucap sang pemuda berambut chicken ass didalam mobil dengan begitu SOPANnya(?) seolah tak peduli pada orang yang baru saja ia serempet dan lantas meninggalkan perempuan berambut pinky tersebut bahkan tanpa minta maaf ataupun membantu si perempuan tersebut*

Sakura : "awww,,,, eh? Uuuhhh Mobiil BAKA! Orang Baka! Udah tau ada orang main serempet aja! Kayak gak ada jalan lain aja -_- mana gak minta maaf pula-_- awas aja kalo ketemu lagi kuhajar habis-habisan kau! untung aku nggak apa-apa",,, *Sakura melihat jam yang dipakainya* eh? "Aku harus buru-buru, bisa bisa aku telat cuman gara-gara mobil itu!" *Dia berjalan sambil terus menggerutu*

Di Depan Kantor

Sakura_Sang pegawai baru dengan baju yang begitu kusut langsung menerobos masuk kedalam gedung kantor sambil menjinjing sepatunya(?) (Note:Sakura berasal dari desa yang baru aja diterima disebuah perusahaan besar dikonoha "UCHIHA CORPORATION" sebagai sekretaris) tapi langkahnya dihentikan oleh sang Satpam!

Kakashi : "misi neng,, tapi neng harus Rapikan dulu penampilan neng dan pakai sepatunya neng"!

Sakura : "E-eh? Nanti lantainya bisa kotor pak?! Emang bapak mau ditugasin bersihin lantai segini luasnya pak?"(Ucap sakura yang begitu polos)

Kakashi : "iya tapi_Belum sempat meneruskan omongannya sang satpam langsung menuju sebuah mobil .. dan ia langsung menyapa seseorang(lebih tepatnya sang pemuda berambut pantat ayam (baca:raven) yang tadi menyerempet sakura)

_Sementara sakura hanya kaget melihat seseorang yang keluar dari mobil tersebut_dalam hati sakura sangat ingin menghabisi pemuda itu (emangnya makanan(?) XD)_

"tch,,, jadi dia bekerja disini juga?"_Ucap sakura dalam hati

Pemuda berambut raven itupun berjalan menuju pintu masuk gedung kantor. Tapi apa yang terjadi(?) saat kira-kira 2 langkah lagi ia melangkahkan kakinya yang sudah sampai didepan pintu,ada kaki yang mendorong kaki sang pemuda tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah "HA-RU-NO SA-KU-RA" Sang pegawai baru

"xixixi rasakan kau"_ucap sakura

Tapi apa yang terjadi?

"Cih,,, Sasuke meludahi sakura dengan sangat tidak senonoh"_Itu balasan yang setimpal untukmu!

Sementara sakura hanya melohok(?) (Baca:matanya melotot) Tidak percaya.. baru kali ini ada seorang pria yang tega berbuat seperti itu padanya, padahal ia adalah kembang desa dikampungnya (INGAT! DIKAMPUNGNYA)

Tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu, Sakura sontak menampar pipi sasuke "tch,,, tidak sopan, kau sudah menyerempetku tadi,tidak minta maaf,dan sekarang malah meludahiku"!

Sasuke juga yang tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu langsung memanggil satpam,,, "Satpam, usir perempuan ini! Aku muak melihatnya!"_sasuke berbicara dengan nada yang begitu tinggi.

Sakura : "eh? Apa-apaan kau ini? Seenak jidat mengusirku! Memangnya kau siapa hah? _Ucap sakura dengan nada geram_

Sang Satpam(Baca : Kakashi) langsung menarik paksa sakura dari tempat itu dengan kewalahan karena sakura yang sangat memberontak karena ia merasa ia memang tidak salah.

Sang Satpam pun angkat bicara : Neng dia itu PEMIMPIN diperusahaan ini!

Sakura : *Tampang Bloon XD* hah? Apa bapak bilang? Cowok seperti dia? Bisa jadi pemimpin diperusahaan sebesar ini? _Sakura menanyakan itu semua tanpa iklan (Baca : Jeda)

Satpam : "iya neng" Neng pegawai baru kan? Makannya jangan sok tau!"

Sakura : Habisnya tadi dia nyerempet saya pak! Terus sekarang? Dia memperlakukan saya seenak jidat! Saya tidak terima pak!"

Satpam : " Ya mau bagaimana lagi?,dia memang seperti itu neng"

Sakura : "Lalu bagaimana pak? Ini hari pertama saya bekerja, Tolong bantu saya pak" *Dengan tampang memohon sakura meminta agar sang satpam(Kakashi) membantunya*

Satpam : "Mau bagaimana lagi neng,, apa neng mau minta maaf pada pak bos?"

Sakura : "Hah? Minta maaf pada dia? Cihhh tidak sudi aku pak!"

Satpam : "Katanya neng masih mau kerja disini?"

Sakura : "iya sih pak,,, tapi,,,_Perkataan sakura cepat dipotong sang satpam"

Satpam : "Tapi kenapa neng? Sudahlah ayo ikut bapak keruangan pak bos!"

Sakura : *Menghela nafas panjang* Baiklah pak ayo!

Sakura mengikuti sang satpam menuju ruangan sang bos yang tak lain dan tak bukan pasti kalian udah taukan? Iyaaapp *UCHIHA SASUKE*

.

.

.

Bagaimana nasib sakura selanjutnya? Mau fict ini tetap lanjut? REVIEW sangat dibutuhkan Minna^_^

.

.

.

TBC~~~

Bacotan Author: Gimana minna? Feelnya gak kerasa yah? Kalo banyak yang minta lanjut ,,, InsyaAllah Author akan Update Cepat ya seenggaknya seminggu sekali lahtapi kalo ada yang gak suka juga gak apa-apa kok *_* Toh author hanya sekedar menyalurkan imajinasi aja ^_^ ,,, maka dari itu review sangat dibutuhkan untuk penyemangat^_^ Thanks~~~


End file.
